Talk:Zig-Maya Relationshipi/@comment-4127080-20150715171520
They remind me of two ships of BH 90210. First is Delly. Delly is a mix of both Zaya and Triles. They are like Triles because they do nothing but argue and if they don't argue they are either sucking face or fucking. Which screams Triles. Kelly never understood Dylan like Brenda understood Dylan. Both relationship involved of dating your exbest friend's boyfriend. They do nothing but bring in the worse of each other. How they are like Zaya. Once Brenda left for Paris. Dylan and Kelly got close just like Zig and Maya did when she join the beauty pagent. Dylan and Kelly hook up behind Brenda's back while Zig and Maya kissed behind Tori back. I felt more bad for Tori then I did for Brenda just because she also had a fling in Paris as well but atleast Brenda was honest about it. Zig didn't feel guilty about kissing Tori's best friend while even if Dylan and Kelly go on about how guilty they felt about hooking up behind Brenda's back. I doubt they felt that bad because the fling lasted the whole summer. If Maya felt as guilt as Zig then they would have contuine on backstabbing Tori on the back. Then Brenda found out about the fling that Kelly and Dylan had. Dylan dump her for Kelly. Like Tori, she shut them both out of her life. That's where I feel more bad for Brenda because people thought that Brenda was being too hard on Dylan and Kelly. Kelly even talk about her holding a grudge and everyone expect her to come around. While atleast with Tori, her friends sided with her instead with Maya because Maya hinted that Cam was like her only friend since Tori found out about the kiss. Like Zig, Kelly gets jealous when she any girl with Dylan. Zig didn't even know Miles when he saw Miles and Maya at the dance together and he did nothing but glared at them. Like he forgot what happened last year when he got between Maya and another one of her relationship. Kelly was jealous of Toni (aka Dylan's wife) even when she was in a relationship with someone else. The writers always put them in a love triangle. Let's talk about Zaya love triangles. At first it was the Tori-Zig-Maya love triangle then Cam came into the picture then it turn into a love quedrangle for a short period of time. Then it just because Cam-Maya- Zig love triangle. Once Cam was killed off then Miles came into the picture. It became the Miles-Maya-Zig love triangle. Now their a chance it might be Zoe-Zig-Maya love triangle. Now let's talk about Delly. In season 3 started and it was Brenda-Dylan-Kelly love triangle which is one of the most famous love triangles in TV history. Then Brandon came into the picture and for a short period of time the love triangle turn into a love quedrangle which is also one of the most famous quedrangle in TV history. Once Brenda left the show, It became the Brandon-Kelly-Dylan love triangle. Then Dylan left and as much as it was sad to see him go but I was happy because no more Delly. Then Dylan came back and less than a second since his arrival, they put Dylan in another love triangle with Kelly. Since Brandon already left, it was the Matt-Kelly-Dylan love triangle. Zaya is worse just because atleast Dylan just because he is way good and mature to pull the shit that Zig pulled on Maya. Another ship that reminds me of Zaya is Clare and Brandon. Clare had a crush on Brandon when she first met him. Once she found out Brandon was single she went after him and refuse to take no for answer. However Clare did back off when Brandon got with Kelly and she even became best friend with Kelly. Plus Clare not taking no for answer was funny.